


Un bal chez Lochwater

by HarleyAWarren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyAWarren/pseuds/HarleyAWarren
Summary: Après avoir terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard, Harry reçoit une mystérieuse missive l'invitant à se joindre aux convives du sorcier Lochwater pour le bal d'Halloween.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Un bal chez Lochwater

Harry avait reçu l’enveloppe un matin, au 12 square Grimmaurd. Elle ne comportait aucun signe particulier, si bien qu’on aurait pu la croire moldue. Elle ne contenait qu’un carton d’invitation, pour le Grand Bal d’Halloween, qui se tenait au château de Lochwater, une antique bâtisse magique à la frontière entre l’Angleterre et le pays de Galles.

Poussé par l’enthousiasme de ceux à qui il avait montré la missive et par l’ennui qui le terrassait depuis que le mage noir ne faisait plus partie de ses préoccupations, il répondit positivement à l’invitation. D’après les informations qu’il avait pu glaner, être convié à cette célébration annuelle chez le très mystérieux et non moins célèbre Angus Lochwater trouvait son équivalent moldu dans les sociétés secrètes aux rites et aux coutumes ésotériques.

Le décor de l’immense manoir lui parut de prime abord tout droit sorti de l’imagination fiévreuse d’un écrivain gothique. Partout s’étalait un faste sans pareil, des dorures aux motifs complexes jusque dans les costumes des autres invités. De son côté, il avait opté pour la sobriété et portait un simple costume de cocktail, accompagné du masque de carnaval qui avait pris la place de son carton d’invitation quand il avait coché la case « Présent ». Soucieux de se fondre dans la masse, son choix de vêtements lui avait d’abord paru le plus judicieux, mais il se rendit vite compte qu’au milieu de toutes ces couleurs vives et de ces robes toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, on ne voyait que lui. Et même s’il avait pris la peine de dissimuler sa cicatrice, il avait l’impression que tout le monde pouvait voir à travers son masque.

Lui ne connaissait personne. Il avait beau scruter les visages, dont seul le haut était dissimulé, écouter les voix, épier les manières, personne ne lui semblait familier. Pourtant, certaines silhouettes, à peine sorties de l’adolescence, devaient appartenir à certains de ses camarades de Poudlard, aucun doute là-dessus.

Peu à l’aise dans ce nouvel environnement, il resta longtemps à contempler l’orchestre dont les instruments jouaient tout seuls une valse enivrante. Il finit par accepter le verre que lui tendait un des serveurs, étrange créature au visage complètement dissimulé, qui aurait pu paraître humain sans les mouvements saccadés qui l’agitaient, comme si un marionnettiste dissimulé dans le plafond en tirait les ficelles.

Harry n’avait pas prévu de boire durant cette soirée, mais il se dit qu’un verre ne lui ferait aucun mal. La flûte contenait un liquide rouge, plus clair que du vin, et qui dégageait un doux parfum de fruits des bois. Il était pourtant amer au goût et Harry ne le but qu’à petites gorgées. L’effet en fut saisissant. Arrivé à la moitié du breuvage, il se sentait déjà enivré. Les couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux, le rythme des violons voulait l’emporter avec lui.

C’est alors qu’on lui tapota l’épaule. Un autre invité, habillé dans un costume vert sombre et drapé d’une lourde cape de velours, lui tendait la main, invitant.

— Il va être bientôt minuit, déclara-t-il seulement en guise d’argument.

Durant la soirée, Harry avait plusieurs fois entendu cette mention de minuit. Il comprenait qu’il s’y passerait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Un coup d’œil à la grande horloge lui indiqua que vingt-trois heures venaient de sonner. Il n’avait pourtant l’impression d’être arrivé qu’à peine une heure auparavant.

La curiosité prenant le dessus sur la méfiance, il saisit la main de l’inconnu et celui-ci l’entraîna au milieu des danseurs. Harry, qui n’avait jamais été doué pour ses choses-là, se laissa guider tandis qu’une agréable vague de chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps. Il n’avait que peu bu d’alcool au cours de sa vie, mais il savait qu’aucune liqueur au monde n’avait un tel effet en aussi peu de temps. Qu’avait-on versé dans ce drôle de vin ?

À mesure des pas, le corps de l’inconnu se coulait d’autant plus contre le sien, jusqu’à ce que leur étreinte n’ait plus grand-chose à voir avec de la danse. La voix de la raison criait à Harry que la situation devenait risquée. Il se trouvait sous l’emprise d’une substance aux effets inconnus, dans un château rempli d’étrangers, le bon sens ordonnait de s’échapper au plus tôt. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à le souhaiter vraiment, il ne voulait que poursuivre cette valse qui bientôt n’en serait plus une.

— Tu es tendu, souffla l’homme, et Harry put jurer qu’il avait déjà entendu cette voix. Est-ce que c’est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

Il répondit d’un hochement de tête. Les lèvres de l’inconnu l’appelaient depuis qu’il l’avait invité à le rejoindre ; à les voir ainsi, en mouvement, il ne put se retenir et les captura dans un baiser. L’autre, bien loin de le repousser, l’attira encore plus vers lui. Ce contact fit l’effet d’un incendie dans le corps de Harry. Plus, il lui en fallait plus. Leurs bassins se collèrent l’un contre l’autre, et il put sentir leurs érections se frôler à travers le tissu.

— Pour tout avouer, confia l’homme quand ils se séparèrent, c’est mon cas aussi. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais qu’on se trouve un coin tranquille ?

Ils parcoururent les couloirs, aussi enivrés l’un que l’autre, sans prêter attention à tous les autres couples qui avaient eu la même idée qu’eux et erraient, à demi-dévêtus, dans un état d’extase permanent.

Ils trouvèrent refuge dans une alcôve à l’abri des regards et l’homme laissa Harry grimper au-dessus de lui tandis qu’il passait sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure du survivant. Entre râles et gémissements, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements et bientôt, seuls leurs masques les protégeaient de la nudité.

Harry prit un instant pour contempler le corps de l’inconnu et se dit qu’il n’avait jamais rien vu de plus beau de toute sa vie. Il repensa à Ginny, la première fois qu’ils avaient franchi le pas, offerte, les cuisses ouvertes et les joues roses, le regard autant empli de crainte que d’impatience. Il ressentait la même vague de désir devant ce sexe dressé si semblable au sien, la même envie de ne faire qu’un avec lui.

De longues minutes durant, leurs corps se découvraient, s’exploraient à grands renforts de mains et de langues, de dents et de lèvres. Perdus dans des gestes désordonnés, ils cherchaient la friction, le contact délicieux de leur peau l’une sur l’autre. L’extase leur arriva, graduelle, jusqu’à un orgasme qui secoua Harry des pieds à la tête, sans amoindrir son envie de l’autre. De grosses gouttes de sperme tombèrent sur le ventre de son amant, qui ne semblait pas s’en soucier le moins du monde, tant il semblait intoxiqué par son propre plaisir, qui venait tout juste d’atteindre son apogée.

A bout de souffle, ils poursuivirent leurs caresses, de plus en plus affamées, jusqu’à ce que sonne minuit. Au douzième coup à l’horloge, la musique se tut et les masques de tous les convives tombèrent en poussière. Des dizaines de sorciers désorientés se levèrent et titubèrent jusqu’à l’endroit où ils avaient laissé leurs vêtements. On évitait de croiser le regard des autres, trop embarrassés, ou au contraire, on les invitait à continuer les activités entreprises sous couvert d’anonymat.

Harry, lui, resta interdit quand il baissa les yeux en direction de son amant d’un soir. Débarrassé de son masque – et sans aucun doute du sortilège qui l’accompagnait –, il reconnaissait maintenant cet énigmatique inconnu. Ces cheveux blonds, ce tatouage si caractéristique et cet air insolent au visage. Il n’y en avait pas deux comme lui.

— Euuh… je… commença Harry, sans savoir comment aborder le problème.

— Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, cracha Malfoy, je te jure que je te tue, Potter.

Devant un message aussi clair, Harry bafouilla quelques piteuses excuses et entreprit, comme tant d’autres, de remettre la main sur ses vêtements. Il allait se lever quand on le retint par le poignet. Malefoy le foudroyait toujours du regard, mais cette fois-ci, un sourire effronté se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

— J’ai pas dit que tu devais partir.


End file.
